Norman Min
Norman Min was a suspect in the murder investigation of Phoebe Wagner in Bath in Blood (Case #49 of Grimsdale), Estelle Montserrat in Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) and Cindy McMinn in Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Bath in Blood Norman became a suspect after Diego and Hamilton found out that he was partnered with the victim to do a group assignment. When asked about the victim, Norman claimed he didn’t know her much as they didn’t really speak often. Norman was spoken to again, after learning that he stole the girls’ underwear. When confronted with this disgusting behavior, Norman told the duo that he did it for a dare, where his friends told him to prank the girls and have them lock themselves in the bathhouse until the end of the day. However, Phoebe caught him and thought of him a pervert, threatening to report him. Norman turned out innocent, but after the killer was arrested, Randall approached Mia and Hamilton to tell them someone would like to speak to them. Mia and Hamilton went to see Randall to see who wants to talk to them, where they saw Hamida. before Mia could say a word, Hamida told her she didn’t ask Randall to bring them to her to fix things up with them but to warn them about a possible New Olympian. Hamida then said that other than Clay, the two other masked people that she met while neatly joining the New Olympians looked familiar and that she used some Pagan meditation rituals to remember the scene and draw the faces the entire scene on paper, where she found out that the masked male was Norman Min. Hamida then told them to go to the football field and find the drawing so they can confirm this. The duo found found the drawing but it was torn, so they fixed it and gave it to Yoyo, who analyzed the drawing and Norman’s face and confirmed that Hamida’s theory’s most likely true. The duo went to confront Norman, but he denied everything, and so no charges were pressed. Put Her Down Norman became a suspect after a business card of his family’s company was found in the crime scene. When asked about the victim, he expressed great admiration toward her. Norman was spoken to again after Randall and Hamilton found out that Estelle had a huge crush on him. Norman revealed that after their one night stand, the victim became crazy obsessed with him, and although he found her beautiful and amusing, she lacked sex appeal. Norman was found innocent after Nadine’s arrest, however, Chief Jones to Diego and Hamilton to speak with Norman in order to persuade him to reveal the idea of Nadine’s accomplice in innovating the protozone and to tell them where they are hiding it. When asked about it, Norman rolled his eyes insisting he is not a New Olympian and left the conversation. Proto-Zone Can Backfire After finding Cindy’s body at the dome, Norman suddenly appeared where he acted shocked upon seeing Cindy’s body. He was instantly arrested where he was asked why Galinda sent him and Cindy at the dome and where are the New Olympians hiding the protozone, where he refused to answer both questions. Norman was spoken to again after Mia and Hamilton found his plan to inject Cindy with protozone. When asked the reason behind the plan, Norman admitted that the New Olympians were just using Cindy & Nadine and that they’d be brainwashed along everyone else in Grimsdale. Norman was found innocent, but Chief Jones ordered Hamilton to go to Norman’s cells to question him about the protozone and that Rozetta is waiting for him. Hamilton went to Norman’s cell, where he saw Rozetta waiting for him. Rozetta started hitting him to force him to talk, but Norman refused to say a word. Hamilton and Rozetta saw that there is no use and were about to leave the prison building, but were interrupted by Nadine. Nadine told the duo that she could no longer stand the idea of having all the citizens of Grimsdale being brainwashed and that she decided she will help them. Nadine revealed that Cindy & Norman hid a map of the protozone’s location in a costume chest in the backstage of the prom hall, for her and that she believes it might still be there. Rozetta and Hamilton listened to her and searched the backstage where they found the costume chest and after looking through it they found the map. Rozetta and Hamilton decided to take Norman out of prison of a “little walk” where they surprised him by leading him to the area he hid the protozone cranes. Rozetta then told Hamilton to guard Norman, where she sent an Iris message to Galinda and Marisol, where she then burned down the protozone cranes right in front of them and Norman, where there was nothing they could do but sit and watch the crates as they disappear as if they never existed. Case appearances *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale). *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery MRobertsonGrimsdale.jpeg|Marisol Robertson, Norman’s girlfriend